


(and it was not) yellow

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Brothers, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Male Friendship, Nonnies Made Me Do It, destiel sucks, hair color wank, pee jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells the truth about his hair but some people don't like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(and it was not) yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161614) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



"It's time to talk about my hair," said Dean. Sam was willing to listen but Castiel looked bored.

"Can we make this quick? I need to fuck you in front of your brother," he said, laughing gleefully at how upset it made Sam.

"Look, the truth is...it's SANDY COLORED. Not blonde, not yellow. Blonde is the color of corn, yellow is the color of cheese or sunshine or pee. And my hair does NOT look like pee!" Dean said emphatically. "So no more referring to me as a blonde, it hurts my feelings."

"Oh, Dean, I didn't know that, I'm so sorry," Sam said sensitively. "I'll never do it again."

"But you're MY sexy blonde seme!" Castiel whined, just before Dean and Sam kicked him out of the room and into a pit of wild chipmunks that nibbled on him until he squealed in pain. Then they bro-fisted like the good friendly brothers they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam can be such a butthead but he's a good brother! It's Castiel who's mean!


End file.
